donatello_the_ninja_turtlefandomcom-20200215-history
Rescuing Master Splinter
Donatello's Role Overall Involvement - Major The turtles are getting some exercise on the rooftops at night. Don bundles up the ropes when they're finished, and comments on that he prefers being above the streets instead of under them for once. His brothers agree. When the Foot appear, the four of them must defend themselves. One Foot soldier throws shurikens at Don while saying "For the Shredder!", but he catches them with his staff. Throwing the bo back at the soldier, he cries "For Splinter!" However, Don is encircled by three more. Again, he is called foolish, for giving up his weapon. But Don turns this around by grabbing one of the soldiers' nunchuks and using it against them, prefacing this by saying a ninja turtle's best weapons are their body and mind. Taking down two of them. Calm down, Don, you are too cool! Raph falls off the roof, and returns to ask if Don and Leo are okay. Don says they are and tells him to help Mikey. The turtles then come across a TCRI building, the organisation which spawned them in its creation of the mutagenic ooze. Don is as equally shocked as his brothers. Overcome with emotions, he is the first to suggest that they go there. However he retracts this upon realising that Mikey is hurt, and it's almost dawn. Don appears to be the most troubled by the discovery of the TCRI building. Although he accepts that they must leave, he is the last to go and is told to hurry up by Leo. They return to April's place, and Don immediately searches up TCRI in the phone book but there is no mention of it. They explain the situation to April, to which Leo asks Don to bring the canister of TCRI ooze that originally mutated them. After, the turtles venture alone out to the building. Don says that he can go first, because there will be all sorts of security systems, and that he plans on using his "bag of tricks". Holding his staff vertically to balance his weight while walking across the rope from Mikey's grappling hook, Don makes it to the rooftop of TCRI. He spots all the security cameras, and, as to not raise any suspicion, he uses an instant camera to photograph their fields of view. Then, he attaches these photos to a cut out of a pigeon and uses it to cover the lens. The TCRI staff member watching the cameras exclaims that another pigeon is blocking the view, which suggests that Don has used this trick before, and to great success! Don ushers the turtles over, but tells them to only go where he tells them to because the security system is sensitive. Muttering technobabble, Don uses a probe to pick the door's lock. Raph tells him to hurry up. Successfully breaking it open, he says "Tada!" and politely offers for Leo to go first. Okay, I don't meant to keep interrupting, but Don is so awesome. When inside, Don observes that the corridors are strange. Following behind Leo, three of them go inside a room while Don stays outside to keep watch. When security guards walk by, Don takes cover behind an armchair on the far right. They are not seen, and safely make their exit. Don says "that was close!" and then asks where Raphael is, Leo answering him with "on the light, where else?". They go down a hall, but are stopped by another locked door. Raphael asks them if they want him to kick it in, to which Don remarks "is that your answer to everything?". The turtles are alerted to more guards. Don says they only have one chance, so he gets to work on using a security card they found to hack the door open. Don is really doing everything in this one, huh? The door opens, to which they are shocked to find Splinter in a test chamber. Raphael bursts into tears and freaks out, attacking the androids that appear to be experimenting on Splinter. Donatello stops his brother and tries to calm him down. Holding him back with a hand over his head, yelling that Splinter's not dead to console him, but Raphael won't hear any of it. Leonardo urges him to listen to Donatello. Donatello explains that Splinter is alive in suspended animation via a life support system. Raphael becomes more receptive, saying that Don would know. The android looking creatures fire at the turtles, and, to escape, Donatello tells his brothers to follow him to a nearby room. An android guarding it shoots at him, to which he dodges and strikes back. Clearing the way for his brothers and urging them to hurry. They are surrounded, so Mikey suggests that he distracts the androids while his brothers make a run for it. Leo hesitantly agrees. Don wishes Mikey good luck and says they'll come back for him. Mikey falls on a control panel which activates a teleporter the turtles are standing on. Don immediately recognises this and tells them to stop it, but it's too late. Mikey joins his brothers and they are transported away. Quotes * "You know, I could get used to this ..." * "Living above the streets, Leo, rather than under them." * "Oh no--not again!" * "No ...'for Splinter'!" * "Your overconfidence betrays you, for I am a ninja turtle--and my best weapons are my body and my mind!" * "Yes! Go help Mike--he's chasing down the last two!" * "Leo, look! Look!" * "Let's go check it out!" * "And it's too close to dawn!" * "I'm coming!" * "Strange ...that's very strange ..." * "There's no listing in the phone book or in information ...and the chamber of commerce has never heard of TCRI!" * "I'll go first--this place must have security devices, and I'll need my bag of tricks!" * "Hmm ...only one camera watching the roof entrance ...?" * "Oh, I see--these electric eyes take up the slack!" * "The camera's just a small problem--those eyes will require some fancy foot-work!" * "First, an instant photo of the area scanned by the camera--then attach it to this holder--and for my last trick, to get the photo in front of the lens without being seen--" * "Here goes nothing--!" * "OK, guys--c'mon over! Now we can walk right in front of it ...but be careful to walk where I tell you to--these electric eyes are very sensitive!" * "Hmmm ...just as I thought--magnetic locks! So all I've got to do is create the right flux pattern in this probe ...mmm ..." * "Tada! After you!" * "Nothing here but a long hall--with one small window." * "Look at this mess--papers all over the place!" * "I'm not sure--some kind of I.D. card ...maybe ..." * "That was close! Let's go checkout some of the rooms on this floor!" * "Hey, where's Raphael?" * "Raphael, is that your answer to everything?" * "Oh--oh--more company! And no place to hide!" * "If this card is what I think it is--let's see--I'll put it in this slot--match the symbols on the card with those on the panel--and pray!" * "It worked! Quick, get inside ..." * "Splinter!" * "Splinter's not dead!" * "He is alive--but in some kind of suspended animation!" * "These machines monitor and support his vital functions!" * "Follow me, guys--we'll find an exit this way!" * "Yikes!" * "Go--go! An' keep your eyes peeled for doors!" * "Good luck, Mike! if we can get away--we'll come back for you!" * "N-no! What's happening--?! Stop it! Stop that thing!!!" The Survival Game Donatello's Role Overall Involvement - Minor The turtles are playing a hide and seek type game in the city with "lazer zap guns". Raphael takes out Leo and Mikey, leaving Don as his last target. Don comments on feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he climbs to a roof, where he is ambushed by Raphael. Surprised by him, Don is then fired at, leaving Raph the winner. Don is visibly disappointed at this and remains quiet while his brothers praise Raph. Quotes * (A most dishonorable way to die ...) * (My heart feels as if it'll burst through my chestplate ...) * "Raph ...I--"